Build talk:Team - 600/Smite Arachni's Haunt
So this is the build I gathered, I've had this ran for me a few times and I think this is the build, if not please do change it. I was thinking of making the sin take recall so maybe he could pull the ooze in the first room away so that the 600 could get past and then he could take a different elite(as sin spider's spells are sleeping wound and enduring toxin), or maybe even just take inspired hex to stop snaring web.Consitini 07:53, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :you can just kill the ooze ^^--Relyk 03:54, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah i know, but they are the only thing you need SB for... so I was thinking of taking that out for something cooler...if its possible to skip the oozeConsitini 09:34, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm.... I just looked at snaring web, its a hex spell but it is applied as a monster skill so can Spellbreaker stop it?Consitini 10:03, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Spell breaker cant stop the monster hex and I dont really think resolve can stop the interrrupts you take. Does this build even work?(pr0adam) 01:20, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::it should actually, they're all ranged so they will keep attacking until they die. your energy shouldn't be totally drained since you wont have giant mobs on you, and it will restored quickly. bring spell breaker on hero for the ooze. another option is just to let the sin run first level although i think doing 600/smite is more for rep points. my opinion would be to use tranquil was tanasen--Relyk 07:16, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::@pro0adam: There aren't actually that many of the para spiders in there last time I checked, and it can be ran I've had it ran for me before. @Relyk, SB on hero would be fine as you were saying with energy would never really be all that low and sin runner for 1st lvl would kinda defeat the purpose of a 600 running arachni. We already know its not as fast(as sin) and I really only put this up for the guide but this dungeon gets loads of rep!Consitini 07:43, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I checked tranquil, that'd be a good skill to put in although it can't be maintained in the 3 sec downtime just make sure you have SoA so you don't need to cast, would also allow for an extra skill so you could take PI+balthS and then stick life attunement on the smiterConsitini 07:46, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::If it works thats great, thats one more dungeon I can run on my monk. I'll try it when NCSoft unblocks my account.(pr0adam) 13:32, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Spell Breaker :Welcome to this new talk page of Arachni's Haunt. I deleted the fact that this must have anti-interrupt. With SoJ you can cast in downtimes, meaning no troubles. I added complicate's new ability to diverse skills for a while to interrupt Troll Ungeunt etc. Makes time a little shorter imo. Comment please, working on page. Shadow Form Slayer 16:19, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I thought about it more with changing the elite to the smiter and came up with a few problems. First is the smiter wont have the atts to spec into df for a long enough SB and once its down against the ooze your pretty much finished when WoD starts hitting you. Another problem was that a perma pulling the ooze may work but then you later need it against the parasitic growths and this could be more of a problem as a perma can't pull them. Also everytime I've had this run (which is only about 3 from the same person) and guildies had this ran the 600 is mes taking mantra so it must work fine. Although I was going to try out the rit I don't think it would be worth it especially that I have 15AL it would be pretty tricky + mantra seems to be alright since there aren't all that many para spiders.Consitini 05:44, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :you bring vital blessing on 600 if u bring sb on hero--Relyk 06:35, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::ugh looks painful with wild strike and stunning strike along with aod--Relyk 07:26, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes it isn't easy....but from my memory there aren't all that many para spiders... I do need to test this just last time I was on gw no guildie permas were on to run me there.Consitini 10:41, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Tranquil Was Tanasen Take most out of divine and put it in the correct rit att i forget what it is. Put Vital Blessing on your own bar and SB on Smiter. This will deal with all the interupts and dont lose all the enrgy like with mantra. As far as SB blocking the monster skill it absolutely DOES. if it didnt then permas wouldnt be able to run this dungeon. :Change mainpage then, I've never actually ran this. So whatever is meta and whatever works best should be on the main page.Consitini 23:15, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Renew this page... Shadow Form Slayer 16:19, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome to this new talk page of Arachni's Haunt. I deleted the fact that this must have anti-interrupt. With SoJ you can cast in downtimes, meaning no troubles. I added complicate's new ability to diverse skills for a while to interrupt Troll Ungeunt etc. Makes time a little shorter imo. Comment please, working on page. Shadow Form Slayer 16:19, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::What if spiders don't dye in just one SoJ? --Chin pon 16:32, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::The usage is being written as I speak. Main part is to cast in QZ's range. This way SoJ is maintained easily. Shadow Form Slayer 16:34, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Here is your main usage ;) Shadow Form Slayer 16:42, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::So then you needa drop holy wrath? --Chin pon 16:43, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::No no no. Your human smiter pre-casts SoJ and HW, maintains it after they are dropped and so on. This way there are no problems killing or interrupting. Shadow Form Slayer 16:46, July 5, 2010 (UTC) As a seasoned 600, i can see how this could work well, but it all depends on your ability to disable the Lifeweavers. Good idea for Complicate too. I'll def try this out later :) MiaMissesHer600 16:53, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. I know what you mean. It is a skilled dungeon. I love too 600/smite myself. I clean these pages asap to continue the life of 600/smite Shadow Form Slayer 16:57, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::So it's pretty much oblying u to have another human? That's not good for running :7 --Chin pon 17:01, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::It can be done by heroes. The thing is. It is way more time-taking and difficult. Heroes do not co-op as well as you do.Shadow Form Slayer 17:03, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Post-nerf of holy wrath, a human smiter makes it SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much simpler.01:21, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Mmmm, taking a deeper look...You are relying in all spiders having the exact same attack speed? Coz if not the "cast when spiders are kd'" makes no sense --Chin pon 09:20, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No I am not. In fact, when SoJ is up, they are knock-downed each time they attack. Having most/all spiders kd, they can't interrupt. They are kd for 2 secs, long enough for SoA to work. It is in fact pretty easy if you watch your enemy. If they are a thread still with interrupting (you just can't manage), spam sb which they hardly ever can interrupt. Chin, are you new to 600? Shadow Form Slayer 09:32, July 6, 2010 (UTC) a have a little problem killing the oozes fastlyat the beginning--Kebabs42 19:41, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :What is that problem mate Shadow Form Slayer 20:16, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::they multiple so i never see the end of the fight--Kebabs42 20:33, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Did you aggro every single mob? Shadow Form Slayer 20:57, July 28, 2010 (UTC) i dont manage to kill monks any advices?--Kebabs42 11:50, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Off course mate. When they hit you with SoJ, they already make them have no skill usable for a whiile. When they can cast again, use your complicate skill to outdraw RoF. This way you should be able to manage. If not, use heroes etc to help killing them. Or players, if running others. Also use PI of course. If they are in a big group, you damage all spiders, so they focus on them, so you can focus on him. Grtz, SFS Shadow Form Slayer 12:15, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ehmmm....mebbe Mo/R whirlbomb for teh lulz? ^says it all, go /R and grab whirling defense (if possible). It should be able to kill last chamber in ~0.01 second if balled correctly. Falrach 16:27, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't use that, so I do not know. The problem you will have then is that you must have some spiders on you, meaning that you need SoA, meaning you need SoJ, meaning they can't attack the whole time, meaning they scatter??? Shadow Form Slayer 17:20, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :: :( sounded good tho....I have been in arachni's like twice so dont really put too heavy on my theorycraft >:D Falrach 18:07, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: Wowowow. Calm down mate. Don't cry. I was not saying you are bad. I was just looking at the things in my eyes what would happen. Trying is the only way to make an argument. Shadow Form Slayer 21:13, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::be brave and run the whole thing with an r/a--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 05:26, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's possible. Just rush the paragons and kill them first. Atleast in theory. 16:22, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It isn't a 600/smite then :P. Make a seperate page for that then. Just look at THIS build Shadow Form Slayer 16:28, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Tested Has nobody tested it except me? Shadow Form Slayer 22:29, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :tested but didn't managed to kill the healers so...maybe backfire instead of PI can be good for "noob" like me (even if i don't feel a noob)--Kebabs42 10:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::If you find yourself with outhealing himself, then you must aggro more and think from the start on about the lifeweavers. Shadow Form Slayer 11:06, August 28, 2010 (UTC)